


I Like Him Too

by Anzieizna



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Basically, Fluff, Other, You'll see what I mean, also tex grif and simmons, based off a prompt, father-son bonding, ooh and sheila is mentioned, single father lavernius tucker, talk of tuckington but not actually seen, washington is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzieizna/pseuds/Anzieizna
Summary: Tucker prepares for a date with Wash, and Junior is A-ok with that.OR:Wanted to explore Tucker and Junior's relationship, and I'm a sucker for Tuckington





	I Like Him Too

**Author's Note:**

> I totally see Tucker as being one of those fuck-censorship parents who swears in front of his kids, meanwhile Junior is all "swearing is bad so I won't do it but my dad is cool so he's allowed"
> 
> Also, these titles went from _insightful quotes_ to _the first quote I saw when I opened Word_.

Tucker dropped on the couch unceremoniously, crashing into the material and sinking into the feeling of warmth. It felt good to be back home, surrounded by food and toys that made the apartment feel like the cosiest home he’d ever had. 

The pillows and a couple of magazines and books had been neatly put in place, as well as a bag of half-opened Doritos lying behind the microwave in the kitchen, proving to Tucker that both Simmons and Grif had gone into his apartment whilst he was out at work.

The man sighed at the thought. He didn’t really mind when the two came over, but it was usually the mess they left behind. Or, in Simmons’ case, the lack of mess.

When Tucker was young, his mother was obsessed with a clean house. Everything squeaked when he walked on it, shone when he looked at it, and he was constantly forced to help his mother tidy up their house. So, when Tucker got his first apartment, the freedom to throw clothes about and have mess in every room felt like some kind of declaration of freedom he didn’t know he needed. It felt more like a home than a clean house ever did. 

When Junior arrived, it wasn’t very hard to keep up that tradition. Tucker’s house looked as though a tornado had flown through it, so trashed that even his friends – even Caboose and Church – complained about it. It was one of the few times he appreciated all the times Simmons cleaned up his place for him.

Tucker dragged his eyelids apart at the sound of a creaking door, and he could feel quickening footsteps echoing on the ground. A smile on his face, the man closed his eyes again and did his best to mimic that he was sleeping.

_“Dad!”_

The exclamation arrived with a sudden weight to his chest and Tucker’s eyes flew open, a heavy gasp exploding from his mouth. A small child bounced on his chest, grin spreading from cheek to cheek as Tucker hurried to push him off.

“Alright, alright, alright, get off!” Junior laughed as Tucker struggled to sit up but eventually relented, large smile still on his face. Tucker raised an eyebrow at his son. “ _Fuck_ , how much did you grow while I was away?”

Junior puffed his chest, a far-too-serious expression on his face that had Tucker on the verge of laughter. “Simmons said if I drink milk I’ll have enough strength to power Caboose!”

“Simmons has been drinking like that his whole life and he’s still as skinny as a stick,” Tucker retorted. “And you’re never going to get strong than Caboose. Trust me, even I can’t and I’m, like, the strongest guy in the universe.”

Junior nodded his head and crossed his arms, an unimpressed expression on his face as though he were simply humouring his father. “Sure, you are.”

Tucker’s eyes grew wide and he reeled back in fake shock. “Are you Tex-ing me right now?” Junior giggled at the word the two had made up. Texas had apparently made it her goal to make fun of Tucker as much as she could whenever Junior was around. He could put it down to wanting to embarrass Tucker, but he saw the way her eyes lit up whenever Junior laughed from her stories. Junior was the brightest fucking kid in the world – he could cheer anybody up, no doubt. Tucker was sure that Junior was somehow the cure to cancer.

Junior settled down next to his father and Tucker reached for the remote, flipping through the channels until he found something he liked and that Junior didn’t complain too much about.

An hour later had them both watching some crap TV show, Junior sitting on the floor with a colouring book as Tucker sat upside-down on the couch. At some point, he remembered trying to act mature in front of Junior, but that died a long time ago. Tucker was just as much a child as Junior was, constantly playing with a plastic sword yelling _‘Swish! Swish! Stab!’_ and enjoying take-out more than any other food. 

Tucker absently checked the time on his phone, half his attention still of the TV, and had to squint at the upside-down letters before his eyes went wide. “Fuckberries!”

Junior’s head popped up from his book and he watched as Tucker tried his best to sit up without falling off the couch. “I need to start getting ready!”

“Where are you going?” Junior asked. His whole stance had changed in a heartbeat – shoulders sunken, voice low, eyebrows furrowed.

Tucker winced and sighed. He knew Junior didn’t like that Tucker now also worked on weekends – nobody did – and that right now, Junior needed his dad to be around a lot. Tucker stared at Junior for a second before giving defeat. “I’m going out with Wash, again.”

Junior blinked. Once. Twice. “Oh, okay.” Then he shrugged and turned back to his book.

Tucker glanced between his room and the kid on the floor, blinking for a few moments. He tilted his head, hesitantly taking a step towards his son. “Uh… what?”

Junior looked over his shoulder. “What?”

Tucker shrugged slowly. “Uh, just… y’know.” Apparently, Junior didn’t know. “You were all upset and shit before I mentioned Wash.”

“Yeah,” Junior nodded. Tucker raised his eyebrows at him.

“So… you don’t mind if I go out?” he asked.

Junior shook his head. “Not with Wash.” Tucker stared at his son, eyes wide and body weirdly stiff as Junior gave him a weird look. “What?”

“Uh. Nothing.” The kid nodded and turned back to his book, continuing with his colouring in. Tucker paused before he shrugged, realise no-one was watching, and then turned back to his room to get changed.

Changing was more of a background-activity to Tucker as his brain raced about something else. The thought that Junior really liked Wash brought a smile to his face and he stepped out of his room with a half-hidden grin. He walked past Junior on his way to his shoes, ruffling the kid’s hair until he sqwaked indignantly.

“I’ll be back soon enough,” he explained as he pulled on dark black sneakers. “We’ll just be eating. Nothing more. We’ll be gone for a few hours at most. Sheila’s gonna come soon.” Junior smiled at the mention of the kind woman and nodded to tell his dad he was listening. “You’ll be alright whilst I’m gone?”

“Yeah,” Junior said. “This isn’t the first time you’ve gone out on a date with him.”

Tucker hesitated for a second, wondering whether Junior really didn’t mind or if he was simply playing it up for his father. With a shrug he relented, checking his phone for the time again. In the back of his vision he could see Junior staring at the paper with a furrowed brow, eyes not scanning anything. Instead, they were focused on one spot, fingers twitching on his lap.

“You wanna say anything, Junior?” Tucker asked.

The kid glanced up, eyes shining with something akin to nervousness that then disappeared because he’s a Tucker, and Tuckers don’t get nervous.

“Uh… when are you and Wash getting married?”

Tucker froze. His mouth opened, then closed, then he tried to form words that only came out as gibberish sounds of nothing.

Junior made a face. “What?”

Tucker coughed, trying to get his voice back. “Uh, erm, no-nothing. Just… nothing. Really.” He steadied himself, taking a deep breath and willing himself to meet Junior’s curious gaze. “I’m not going to marry Wash anytime soon.”

“Oh.” Came out of Junior’s mouth. The child’s eyes drifted to the ground, then he gave a weak nod and turned back to his colouring.

“Woah, woah, kid,” Tucker loosely grabbed Junior’s arm, turning him back. “Just because I’m not marrying him doesn’t mean I’m breaking up with him.” Junior’s face seemed to relax a bit and Tucker smiled gently. “You like him, huh?”

His son nodded with enthusiasm. “He’s all cool and strong! He’s teaching me how to skateboard and he says I’m getting better!” Junior’s arms were flailing with energy, a large smile on his face radiating happiness that brought joy to Tucker.

The man laughed, a smooth grin forming on his face as Junior calmed down. The smile didn’t go away though, and neither did Tucker’s. “I like him too.


End file.
